


The Blessed (and the cursed)

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BLESSED, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Sociopath Harry, godlike Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: What if harry potter had been blessed by magic herself? A story of harry's journey to success and power.
Relationships: Harry - Relationship
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	The Blessed (and the cursed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now, but if i get to 20 comments, I'll consider writing more.

Harry was three when he first started to read. In the beginning, it was merely cookbooks, hidden on the shelves that aunt petunia didn’t seem to look at any longer. He started to read about spices, ingredients, and herbs. Harry was utterly fascinated by the small books, as they seemed to transport him into a place where he had ultimate control- which Harry loved. From then on, Harry vowed he would gain that control purely for himself- even if it’d take many years. 

Harry was four when he was first given the task of cooking. Of course, by that time he had already read many cookbooks, so it was no surprise to him when the dishes were cooked to perfection. The experience filled him with glee. For the first time in his life- he had been given some control over the Dursleys. 

From then on Harry was given more and more chores. Harry didn’t mind. He had a powerful friend, you see, and that friend helped him with all his chores. His friend understood the fact he yearned to climb the stairway to dominance, and helped him prepare himself for the long journey. 

His friend was magic, and she always seemed to be there for him- whether it was when he needed help weeding the garden, or when he asserted dominance over the flames that flickered beneath the stove. 

For most of his early life (and much of later life as well) Magic had helped the boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and Harry, being the powerful little boy he was, saw the blessing for what it was. 

Magic was not a right, it was a gift, and it was something he would yearn to repay. Because if there was one thing that would be widely known about harry potter later on, it was that he never let a debt go unpaid. 

At six, Harry had finally been sent to school. He arrived, thinking, somewhat stupidly, that he’d been given a free chance to prove himself to the people higher up on the ladder. The day he came home with better grades than Dudley was the day he learned that nothing was ever free. 

At first, he had been angry, wishing for everyone who wasn’t fair and just to burn. Magic helped him. She soothed him, letting her power flow down to the tips of his fingers, letting him have the choice to burn things if he wanted. She warned him of anger, and how the last boy she blessed let it consume him until he was no longer human. She warned him of soul magicks, familial ties, and how he should learn how to control his power before the age of eleven when he would leave for school.

That was the day Harry made the decision to be smarter than the last boy, that’s the day he made the decision not to let emotions crowd his logic. And so, the next evening, he let his magic travel through his core, eradicating any emotion that could make him anything but purely logical. That was the day that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, became a sociopath. That was the day Harry potter took the first step of his journey to power.


End file.
